


Addicted

by RipJawWolfFang



Series: Cait X sole survivor [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Addiction, Angst, F/F, Fluff, chems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipJawWolfFang/pseuds/RipJawWolfFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait can't believe she's slowly falling in love with such a bleeding heart. It's even harder to believe that she might love her just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

Fallout 4 fanfic  
Addicted  
Cait & Lone wanderer 

 

It's been months since she pulled me out of the combat zone, coming in there guns blazing and taking over my contract without a moments thought. She has been traveling with that dog of hers and I was a little surprised when she sent him home for me, though deep down I'm sure she was just glad to keep 'im out of harms way. 

I haven't had the chance to so much as stop and catch my breath since. Following her is like following a whirl wind. One moment where in Dimond city, talkin' ta some Synth about her missing son, and the next where rushing to a settlement because some fool has gone and gotten themselves kidnapped. I'm not sure I've ever been ta so many different places in such a short time in me life. 

I gotta admit it bothered me at first, All that goody two shoes, helpin' folks who didn't even bother payin' well. It didn't take to long though, before some of that kindness was directed at me. Little things, like coveren' my back even when it put her in more danger. After more then a few fights I looked back and realised how close I had come to a bullet in the back of the head. 

Then, there was the time she took a bullet for me... 

Tired, we had stopped to rest in a place that looked pretty quiet, since we had been walking for half a day straight and we where starting to loose the light. We didn't bother with a fire, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves out here, and laid back in our sleeping bags quietly. We did talk a little, nothing big she just wanted to know my thoughts on where we where headed, and then I begun to dose. I don't know what she did, from then on, but when I woke it was to the sound of boots in the underbrush. 

I slowly sit up and reach for me gun, but a familiar click is heard somewhere a little to close by and I know one of us has been spotted, even in the dark. I froze, and I'm loathed to admit it but I didn't know what to do in that moment. My mind, it was still foggy, coming down of the phycho and In the dark, I was sure the next move I made would have that bullet in my head. Not that I minded to much, it would be over at least, but I was becoming close to my new friend, and didn't want her to die either. 

Out of nowhere there was a rush in front of me, and several loud pops. I catch the muzzle flash of my friends handgun, and the much larger and louder one from a rifle not to far away. The little handgun packed more then they where expecting though, and I heard the gunner fall to the ground. 

"That's what they get for taken on us then." I boast, but soon the soul survivor falls back onto me legs, and I give a disapproving grunt. "Ay! Lay off it." I begin, until I feel a sickening damp warmth start to soak into the legs of me pants. 

"Shite." Pulling myself up I fumble for the torch I knew would be attached to her arm, letting off a soft green glow when I finally found it. Her other arm was still fumbling for a stimpaclk though shaking hands couldn't find one now. 

"Hey hey, darlin'' I try to sooth, try and fail, and she's loosin to much blood. I'm not a medic, she is damn it! I carefully lift her up, laying her back into my arms and then down to the sleeping bag, there's a scary moment when she falls completely still and I'm afraid the moment has caused her body to give out. 

Quickly I put my hand over the wound, anything to stop the flow, and try to rouse her again, but she doesn't move and the hole is far to close to things I know you can't live without. It's my turn to shake and fumble, tipping half our supply's out on the ground searching for the damn stimpacs. It's hard in the dark, even with the pipboy lighting things.

"Damn it! Come on!" I yell as I finally wrap my fingers around the needle, lifting it up to make sure I've got the right one, then slamming it and its contents down into the motionless form beneath me. 

There's a little spluttered gasp as her body surges from the Chems suddenly hitting her system, forcing it to speed it's healing process. I lean forward, carefully holding her back, I don't want her to hurt herself more. None of this will matter if the bullet took out somethin' she needs, there's only so much they can do and the surges of pain aren't a good sign. I'm at a bit of a loss honestly, why would she do somethin' like that for me? Sure, we had become friends, but this was just a stupid thing to do! 

I feel the bleeding slow and stop quickly but leave my hand over the wound, it's hit her lower right side, worst case it's blown out a lung, but it's hard to tell right now, and she seems to be breathin' again so I hope I haven't fucked everythin' up yet again. 

After a few long, and to quiet minutes I slowly lift my hand from her chest and taking a good look at it for the first time. That's far to close, and she's still far to weak, but I can hear her ragged breaths now, and they don't sound sticky and gurgled, it missed everything thankfully. 

I honestly didn't know weather to slap her for being such a damn fool, or kiss her for Savin' my worthless life so I did nothin' said nothin' and just sat by her side until she came around. 

Stupid girl finally opens her eyes in the Mornin' light; looks up at me with those big soft eyes of hers, full of concern and worry for me even though she was the one laying in a pool of her own blood. I'd curse her, part of me dose, because my hearts still racing and where still stuck in the middle of nowhere. 

"Don't give me that look," I huff, almost annoyed that she's got the nerve to be worried about me, when I'll never get her blood off me boots or this memory out of me head! "Your half dead... Just... Lie still." 

Far more gently then my harsh words, I run my fingers up through her hair, my shaking hand giving away my fears. I thought she was done for, that she has left me all alone in this hell hole, and I was still scared. So scared that my fear of being rejected by the women that I had spent so much time with was pushed far back into me mind fer now, and I just wanted to be close. 

I don't know what she remembers of that nightmare, but I'm sure she forgot the soft kiss on her forehead as she started to close her eyes again. I silent prayer for her to wake again.

None of this so much as slowed her down, and after a few days and a trip to Dimond city's doc, we where rushing all over again as though the near fatal accident never happened. It never even came up. You would think, savin' me life like that at the cost of her own health would earn her some bragin' rights or somethin' but she just seemed happy to be out of it in once piece more or less. 

She let it go so easily, but I just couldn't. I wanted to know why, why she would do something like that for me. The picture of all that blood was burned into my mind, even more deeply then that of my parents. It's just never stopped eatin' at me. It had been my fault, with a clearer head, I might have been able to act react faster, might have been able to save her all that pain. 

I wish the ordeal had taught me somethin', In stead it just made me try to hide it better. I was determined to never let it happen again. The psycho, I told myself, made me stronger. If I where gonna watch her back, I'd be better at it off me face then tryin' ta sober up. 

Wasn't long though, before I realised I couldn't hide it anymore. We where headed for bunker hill, having to keep our eyes peeled for enemy's behind every turn, and she had gone just a little ahead of me when I first noticed the tightening in me chest. I gagged, turned around to hide it, and coughed heavily into the hand not firmly wrapped around the stock of my shotgun. When I opened my eyes, I sore that familiar red once more. 

I was done for. 

Once you start coughing up blood, it's over. Just a matter of time before you drop like a stone, drown in your own lungs after any minor injury, or worse. I looked back over my shoulder, my friend had come back, and was waiting for me. 

"Cait?" She called, concern in her voice. 

Oh god, I can't hide it anymore, but what do I do? I can't watch her back, not like this, but if she finds out I'm dyin' she will probably send me back to sanctuary with that bloody dog and obnoxious Preston. I'd not be able to travel with her anymore, and I'd probably die alone, or worse, she would stay out of some messed up sense of loyalty. 

"Comin' jus' gimmy a moment to catch me breath." I looked back down, wiping the blood off on me shirt and hoping she wouldn't notice. A warm hand gripped my shoulder out of nowhere and I wheel around ready for a fight though quickly I realise me only friend is standing at my side lookin' like a beaten dog. 

"I'm fine, stop bein' a baby." But I know she's seen it, and i won't be able to hide it now.

"Do you need help?" She asks softly, "we can't stop here, we will get picked off." And she's right, where out in the open between tall buildin's. 

"I said, I'm fine." It comes out harsher then I really intended, and I can see her shift uncomfortably. I don't want to make it worse so I quickly turn back on track. I feel her eyes on me though, the rest of the way, watchin', trying to make sense of what was happening I'm sure. 

When we finally arrive I make a b line for the hotel, I have ta sit down, the pain in my chest is getting worse by the moment and a dizzyness is startin' to take hold.

As though readin' me mind a careful hand finds its way around my waist, holdin' me steady before I can collapse. It's embarrassin' but she doesn't miss a beat as she leads me up the stairs to the tiny little room of a shack, and sits me down on the filthy mattress. 

I lean back against the wall and close my eyes. I don't want to have to have this talk, I don't want to be sent home. I want to stay by her side. 

There's a warm feeling as she presses her hand to my neck, feeling my pulse under her fingers. I open my eyes and see that look again. I hate that look. All that concern, all the care, trying to read me, trying to help me... 

love that look. 

"You'll be alright," she insists firmly, going into her bad and pulling out a rad away. Of coarse that's what she thinks it is, it only makes sense. The radiation leaves her sick as well, probably even more so then me since she hasn't had her whole life to get used to it. I give a soft laugh to myself, and reach up to stop her, my hand touching hers. 

"I've got somethin' I need to tell ya."


End file.
